


Friends or more?

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: Happy Halloween to all vampires and werewolves ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



> Happy Halloween to all vampires and werewolves ;)


End file.
